Usuario:DragonTrainer/Literatura en internet: El ejemplo de los fanfiction
Por Carmen Morán Rodríguez 1. INTRODUCCIÓN En su ya no tan breve andadura, el estudio de las aportaciones de las nuevas tecnologías a la literatura, de su influencia en las obras literarias y la teoría de la literatura, se ha centrado primordialmente en el hipertexto, dejando de lado posibles aplicaciones de los medios informáticos a la literatura. Es cierto que el hipertexto es la más revolucionaria, por ser, más que una mera forma, una herramienta novedosa que podría introducir cambios tan decisivos sobre nuestra manera de escribir, leer, transmitir información... como en su día lo hizo la imprenta. Dentro del estudio del empleo del hipertexto al servicio de la literatura, se han distinguido con claridad dos usos. El primero de ellos (el orden resulta indiferente) es la edición de libros preexistentes al hipertexto, es decir, libros que vieron la luz como impresos (pongamos por caso, el Quijote), o manuscritos que desde hace tiempo se han venido editando como impresos (como el Libro de Buen Amor, por continuar ciñéndonos al ámbito hispánico). En este caso, los links ofrecen básicamente un sistema de anotación expandido, bien que esa expansión es extraordinaria en comparación con el sistema tradicional de cita a pie de página –en el que algunos han visto un embrión del hipertexto (Grafton, 1997; Vega, 2003: 10). No es difícil hacerse una idea de hasta qué punto ensancha las posibilidades el hipertexto si pensamos que, en el caso de un texto originalmente transmitido en forma manuscrita, la edición electrónica puede ofrecer, gracias a la herramienta del enlace, el acceso inmediato a las diferentes versiones manuscritas, por ejemplo, además de todo tipo de informaciones adicionales, e incluso vínculos de ciertos motivos literarios son apariciones de los mismos motivos en otros textos. Estas capacidades con ciertamente apabullantes, pero, esencialmente, se basan en una expansión tecnológica del sistema tradicional de anotación (1). Los resultados son extraordinarios, pero la creación y la obra no se ven transformadas. Por lo general, se mantiene un texto que ocupa la posición central o de referencia, y el resto de los textos, a los que conducen los enlaces, mantienen respecto de este una posición relativamente subsidiaria. La segunda de las aplicaciones del hipertexto a la literatura que han interesado a los estudiosos ha sido la llamada "hiperficción", que resulta de la aplicación del sistema hipertexto (2) a la creación literaria (en principio, a cualquiera de sus realizaciones, aunque como ha sido repetidamente notado la inmensa mayoría de aplicaciones del hipertexto a la literatura se han dado en el campo de la narrativa (3)). Dentro del conjunto de la hiperficción, hay acuerdo en distinguir dos grandes subgrupos, el de la hiperficción constructiva y el de la hiperficción exploratoria, cuya diferenciación básica Moulthrop explica así: "Grosso modo, los textos exploratorios permiten a los usuarios navegar a través de conjuntos de elementos fijos y predeterminados, mientras que los textos constructivos representan las estructuras para lo que todavía no existe y tienen formas abiertas y contingentes" (2003b: 51). Esta descripción de la diferencia entre hiperficción constructiva e hiperficción exploratoria parece sugerir un mayor grado de innovación, apertura y posibilidades en la variedad constructiva. Teresa Gómez Trueba, tras examinar algunos ejemplos concretos de unas y otras, ofrece una valoración diferente: la hiperficción constructiva o en colaboración se asemejaría enormemente a los juegos de rol o a la práctica, muy antigua, de escribir obras en colaboración, a veces con los mismos objetivos experimentales e iconoclastas que en la hiperficción constructiva (la única diferencia sería el medio de difusión, pero esto no afectaría a los resultados); a pesar de que frente a este tipo de obra in fieri, la hiperficción exploratoria se presenta como un producto ya terminado por su autor, "a través del sistema de hipertexto crea una novela que puede ser leída en múltiples direcciones, de tal manera que se le permite también al lector tomar decisiones sobre sus trayectos de lectura" (4). Por mi parte, coincido con Gómez Trueba en considerar que la hiperficción constructiva mantiene un vínculo casual, circunstancial, con el sistema del hipertexto: aunque este facilite y haga más cómoda la escritura en colaboración, la escritura en sí misma no depende de él; por el contrario, la hiperficción exploratoria sí depende, en sus características intrínsecas, del sistema del hipertexto (precedentes como la colección "Elige tu propia aventura", de hecho, son posibles gracias a un intento rudimentario de crear un "hipertexto" en papel). 2. OTRO TIPO DE ¿LITERATURA? EN LA RED Las posibilidades innovadoras y hasta revolucionarias que el hipertexto abre ante nosotros, y el envite que supone a conceptos básicos de la teoría de la literatura, justifica la atención que ha merecido. Pero esto no debe conducirnos a ignorar el hecho de que existen otras formas de hacer literatura en la red, y no precisamente minoritarias. Este es el caso de las fanfictions (5), sobre cuya entidad, orígenes y relaciones con algunas nociones básicas del hecho literario, que el hipertexto ha llevado a cuestionar, me propongo tratar en este trabajo. Respecto de las dos aplicaciones del hipertexto antes expuestas, la fanfiction estaría más cerca de la primera, la edición digital de textos no creados mediante una tecnología digital. Un texto simplemente tecleado en Word de Microsoft y "colgado" en Internet no es un texto creado digitalmente. Pero sí es lo que mucha gente publica, o busca y lee, en la red. Lo que ocurre es que gran parte de los trabajos críticos que se han preocupado por la edición y difusión digital y en Internet de textos han prestado atención a textos ya canonizados, a clásicos de las letras universales que, últimamente, se han incorporado a esa inmensa colección de clásicos de las letras universales disponible en Internet (el Proyecto Gutenberg y la Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes son solo dos de los más conocidos repertorios de textos digitalizados). Menos atención específica han merecido los textos nuevos, no creados digitalmente pero editados y difundidos a través de Internet. La razón de que los estudios sobre literatura y nuevas tecnologías hayan dedicado menor consideración a esta parcela es que, en principio, en ella parece no cambiar ningún elemento del proceso de creación y recepción, salvo el soporte. En cualquier caso, son textos que se conciben como "Literatura" y, sobre todo, las páginas web en que se publican dejan muy claro que sus contenidos son literarios, se presentan con rótulos y nombres como http://tusrelatos.com (cuyo reclamo es "Literatura para, y por todos, en Internet"), o www.noveles.com (que en su presentación afirma ser "la mayor y más universal editorial electrónica del mundo" y añade: "Si te gusta leer, has llegado al sitio adecuado. Desde clásicos de la literatura a escritores vanguardistas, innovadores, o simplemente aquellos que quieren dar a conocer sus obras literarias. Noveles.com te ofrece una cuidada selección de textos originales"), o bien se publican en secciones dentro de páginas dedicadas a publicar poesía pre-existente en formato libro, y por tanto, canonizada ya en un alto grado como "Literatura" (por ejemplo, en el sitio http://www.poesia.com/, la sección "Sublima" está dedicada a "poetas latinoamericanos recientes y hasta la fecha inéditos en formato de libro individual"). Parecida relación complementaria (pero creo que más exactamente, subsidiaria) de la publicación tradicional en papel es la que se encuentra en el fenómeno de anticipación, en Internet, de libros que van a aparecer próximamente en las librerías, que Teresa Gómez Trueba reduce, con razón, a "mera utilización comercial de la red" (6). Se trata, qué duda cabe, de un recurso lícito, pero poco tiene que ver con un cambio en la percepción de la creación literaria como tal, o de los elementos tradicionalmente barajados por la teoría y la crítica literarias. La difusión de todas estas prácticas editoriales en la red confirman que el libro tradicional continua muy presente como referencia en esta rama de la creación literaria en Internet. Puede considerarse que sucede otro tanto con los textos de los que aquí me ocuparé, pues en principio su relación con las nuevas tecnologías afecta únicamente al soporte empleado para su difusión. Se añade a esto que no son textos que aparezcan, de entrada, categorizados con etiquetas tales como "creación literaria", "literatura" o "escritura artística". Posiblemente de ahí que hayan sido pasados por alto en la tradición de estudios sobre las nuevas tecnologías y la teoría, crítica y producción literaria. Digámoslo más claramente: no son textos con pretensiones literarias, tampoco las webs en que se publican las tienen, y a veces brilla por su ausencia toda calidad estética o literariedad. Entonces, sencillamente, ¿no son literatura? Sería sencillo afirmar que, en efecto, no son literatura, y detenernos ahí, pero las cosas son más complicadas. Prefiero no acometer, por el momento, el caballo de batalla de definir qué es literatura, si quiera en términos de "calidad". Aún así, cabría objetar que en algunos casos no está tan claro que no nos las veamos con literatura. Y además, en cualquier caso, como espero demostrar, estos textos mantienen una relación compleja, ambigua, con la literatura, y con nociones de la teoría y la crítica, tales como la autoría, la intertextualidad, los géneros, que hacen que merezca la pena, ya solo por eso, prestarles cierta atención. Advertiré, de entrada, que las fanfictions no participan (ni dependen) de una herramienta novedosa, que sus orígenes son, prácticamente, pre-tecnológicos, artesanales, y que, además, con frecuencia demuestran una sorprendente fidelidad a las formas más convencionales, más asimiladas y asentadas, de contar. Frente al hipertexto que "pulveriza" (la expresión es de Emilio Blanco) las tres nociones esenciales en el imperio del libro impreso –"la autoría única", "la noción de propiedad intelectual" y "la existencia de libros aislados físicamente … fijos en el espacio" (2003: 68)—, la fanfiction se mantiene bastante impermeable a las tres revoluciones. Pero mientras que la hiperficción no ha trascendido a un gran público, sino que ha permanecido bastante circunscrita al ámbito de la investigación universitaria, la producción en la que me centraré tiene un público muy amplio (entre el que se cuentan muchos universitarios, pero sin ningún sentido de grupo como tales), a la vez que su espíritu lúdico y sin pretensiones no impide la reflexión: banal, muchas veces, sí, pero también indicativa de una conciencia sensible a los procesos de creación, recepción, difusión, etc. Por otra parte, tal vez convendría no exagerar la diferencia, en cuanto a resultados, entre los revolucionarios hipertextos y las tradicionales fanfictions, recordando lo que Jurgen Fauth denominó "el efecto del 'palo en la cara'" (2003: 120-121) (7). Dicho todo esto, va siendo el momento de precisar cuál es el objeto de este trabajo, es decir, en qué consisten las fanfictions (8). El término es inglés, y podría traducirse como 'ficciones de fans'; es habitual encontrar su abreviatura, fanfic (sentida ya como una palabra en el ciberespacio, tal y como prueba la formación de plural sobre la palabra abreviada, fanfics), o incluso la abreviatura de la abreviatura, fic. Este último neologismo no deja de ser curioso, pues al fin y al cabo equivale a "ficción", término que ya hace mucho tiempo que se usa, y para un campo mucho más amplio que el que correspondería a las fanfictions (incluyéndolas). Esta creación léxica aparentemente extravagante tal vez pueda ser una pista que informe acerca del peculiar estatus que para sus autores y lectores ocupan las fanfictions ante la ficción, ante la literatura. Creo que la siguiente definición da una idea bastante exacta de qué es lo que, en principio, se entiende por fan fiction entre los productores y consumidores de este tipo de textos: se trata de una ficción creada sobre las pautas argumentales y los personajes de una ficción preexistente y conocida de antemano por los autores y los posibles lectores. La Wikipedia, que proporciona una definición similar a la que acabo de proponer, señala, además, la existencia de un uso anterior del término fanfiction, con el que los aficionados a la ciencia-ficción se referían a los escritos publicados por no profesionales en fanzines de producción y distribución reducida (en algunos casos, se trataba incluso de cuadernillos de producción artesanal y distribución entre un grupo de amigos, o a lo sumo de distribución postal mediante suscripción); dicho uso ahora estaría obsoleto, al no existir ya este tipo de difusión, según esta fuente. (9) Merece la pena que nos detengamos en este aspecto histórico que afecta al soporte de difusión, más que a una caracterización literaria de los textos, porque tal vez el concepto mismo de fanfiction esté más ligado a algo en principio anecdótico y extraliterario, como su soporte difusor, que a un criterio puramente textual. En realidad, la información que proporciona la Wikipedia sobre este punto no es completamente exacta. En primer lugar, no deja claro el vínculo entre aquel uso ligado a publicaciones en soporte escrito, de producción y distribución reducidas, que florecieron en Estados Unidos principalmente en los años 60, y las actuales fanfictions que se publican en Internet. Parece apuntar a una mera coincidencia, a una homonimia motivada por la coincidencia temática, cuando sucede que aquellas ficciones en papel son el germen de las actuales: podría decirse que el concepto actual de fanfiction solamente ha añadido al antiguo la posibilidad de utilizar como medio de divulgación Internet. La red ha popularizado, democratizado y extendido las posibilidades de comunicación hasta extremos antes jamás sospechados. Una historieta basada, pongamos por caso, en las aventuras de Superman, podía distribuirse en el pequeño círculo de lectores de un fanzine, muchas veces por suscripción personal, a menudo sin rebasar el tránsito de mano en mano entre un conjunto de conocidos con una afición común. La red ha expandido ese radio de alcance de manera extraordinaria. Podemos repetir que esto no afecta –de nuevo: en principio— al producto, a la obra en sí, pero ante una evolución geométrica de las posibilidades de recepción de tal calibre, difícilmente el adjetivo "anecdótico" estará justificado. Pero decía que de aquellas viejas fanfictions divulgadas en fanzines fotocopiados y, por supuesto, sin ISBN ni nada que se le pareciese, nacieron las actuales fanfictions que tan pronto como se incorporan a la red quedan a disposición de millones de posibles lectores. La mayor parte de los autores y lectores de fanfictions han conocido ya el fenómeno en la red, pero he encontrado a varios que comenzaron su contacto con estos textos en fanzines (algo que, frente a la extraordinaria expansión que hoy permite la Red, se recuerda como una especie de edad heroica). La segunda objeción que puede hacerse al artículo de la Wikipedia –por lo demás muy recomendable— es su observación acerca de que este uso predigital del término fanfiction está obsoleto. No lo está, en realidad, sino que convive con el más divulgado actualmente: hace algo más de un año conseguí recibir por correo una recopilación de quince fanfictions impresas y encuadernadas. A este respecto no deja de ser significativo que, si en principio pensaríamos que las fanfictions que circulan en el soporte de la web son texto concebido para la lectura impresa, tradicional, solo que "colgado" en Internet, una vez que este soporte se ha generalizado como medio de difusión de las fanfictions hasta el punto de identificarse con ellas (de forma, lo hemos visto, ligeramente inexacta), los ejemplares en papel producen la impresión de ser páginas de Internet impresas. También sobre este punto volveremos más adelante. Las ficciones que cumplen el papel de madre, es decir, esas ficciones preexistentes y conocidas de antemano por autores y lectores, pueden ser literarias, cinematográficas, o pertenecer al campo del cómic y de los videojuegos. Como cabe esperar, se trata de historias o series de historias que cuentan con un gran número de adeptos: películas, series televisivas, cómics o videojuegos "de culto", con extensas y sólidas comunidades de fans. Algunos de los ejemplos más representativos serían Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, Star Wars, X Files, X-Men, Spider Man, Final Fantasy, etc. Cada una de estas "ficciones madre" suele llamarse un fan domain –o, abreviado, un fandom. El idioma predominante en la producción de fanfictions —también la Wikipedia lo advierte— es el inglés; esta preponderancia tiene evidentes consecuencias por lo que respecta a las ficciones madres sobre las que se escriben fanfictions, que también son mayoritariamente de procedencia anglosajona. De igual modo, la terminología original es inglesa (ya se ha podido advertir), y por lo general se ha aceptado sin traducir en las páginas dedicadas a fanfictions en otros idiomas. La Wikipedia ofrece la siguiente explicación de este predominio del inglés: "El fenónemo del fanfiction es de mayor data en idioma inglés, con un promedio de edad mayor en lectores y escritores, lo que redunda en un número más elevado de ejemplares y de temáticas que en el caso castellano" ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction ). Es cierto que el fenómeno cuenta con una tradición más antigua en lengua inglesa, pero el argumento expuesto en la Wikipedia debe ir acompañado de algunas observaciones: en primer lugar, el inglés funciona en la red no solamente como lengua de expresión del mundo anglosajón, sino como lengua internacional. Una parte significativa de autores lectores que leen fanfictions en lengua inglesa, no son hablantes nativos de esta; más aún: bastantes autores que publican sus fanfictions en lengua inglesa y en foros en lengua inglesa tampoco lo son: o bien escriben sus fanfictions en sus lenguas originarias y las traducen o hacen traducir, o bien (se trata de una práctica muy extendida) las escriben directamente en inglés y acuden a la ayuda de un corrector (beta-reader) que no solamente corrige errores lingüísticos, sino que también hace mejoras estilísticas, sugerencias relativas al estilo o la trama, etc. (los sitios y grupos dedicados a fanfictions suelen poner a disposición de los autores listados de beta-readers, incluyendo las preferencias y aptitudes de estos; recurrir a ellos es habitual también entre autores que escriben en su lengua materna). Incluso en los fan domains pertenecientes a los apartados de cómic manga o anime (donde la mayor parte de las ficciones madre, por no decir prácticamente todas, proceden de Japón), es la recepción internacional de las ficciones madre (que mayoritariamente se da en el mundo anglosajón, o al menos en lengua inglesa), la que suscita mayor número de fanfictions, y estas se producen, consecuentemente, en inglés. Por otra parte hay que añadir que el inglés abre estos círculos de creación y lectura a un gran número de lectores y autores que no lo tienen por lengua madre, mientras que en el caso del japonés, esto se da mucho más raramente (si se da). Además, los creadores de fanfictions en otras lenguas –pongamos por caso, el castellano— se han formado mayoritariamente en la lectura de fanfictions en inglés, de modo que no son novatos absolutos. Es difícil conseguir datos para saber si los autores de fanfictions en español son de media más jóvenes que los autores en inglés, como indica la Wikipedia; ahora bien, lo común es que se trate de autores que llevan un tiempo leyendo, y tal vez incluso escribiendo, fanfictions en inglés y que han comenzado a hacerlo en español cuando encuentran que hay un número suficiente de lectores y autores en esta lengua con quienes formar una comunidad. Entonces comienzan a cundir los sitios web que admiten fanfictions en español, o dedicados exclusivamente a fanfictions en esta lengua, y a partir de ahí, como una bola de nieve, el fenómeno crece y gana lectores y autores. Con todo, personalmente conozco mejor la producción de fanfictions en lengua inglesa, y por ello los ejemplos que propondré remiten a textos escritos en esta lengua. Lo dicho hasta aquí es suficiente para que reparemos en que las fanfiction tienen una relación problemática con la propiedad intelectual, los derechos de autor, las marcas registradas, etc. El artículo ya citado de la Wikipedia, de hecho, dedica a esta cuestión todo un extenso apartado encabezado por el rótulo "Legal issues with fan fiction", en el que incluye un subepígrafe titulado "Arguments for the legality of fan fiction", especialmente interesante. Las viejas fanfictions de divulgación no digital sino manual, puesto que en esencia eran lo mismo, participaban también de este carácter tenuemente ilegal, que quedaba realzado por el toque clandestino que le daba su modo de publicación. Sería muy difícil controlar a un grupo de amigos que por entretenimiento mecanografía historietas sobre personajes y tramas registrados. Un bicho demasiado pequeño para que la tela de araña legal lo atrape, o ni siquiera se preocupe de intentarlo. Con Internet, ya se ha dicho, los posibles lectores se multiplican astronómicamente, y aunque no haya lucro y la finalidad siga siendo el entretenimiento, las dimensiones del juego hacen que este no pueda ya pasar desapercibido. Pero el problema continúa siendo el mismo, en este caso por la razón contraria: el bicho es demasiado grande para controlarlo. Habitualmente, las fanfics recurren a la triquiñuela de incluir, dentro de su encabezamiento, un "Disclaimer", es decir, una declaración en la que el autor reconoce que los personajes y líneas maestras con que juega en su historia pertenecen al autor de la ficción original, así como que escribe la fanfic sin afán de lucro y únicamente movido por un espíritu lúdico. En general, los autores, productores, distribuidoras, etc., son permisivos hacia la práctica de las fanfics. Al fin y al cabo, son prueba e índice del éxito de una serie, película, libro, cómic o videojuego, y alimentan el interés por estos, como una poderosa –y gratuita— forma de publicidad –que, además, parece más honesta que otras formas de propaganda, puesto que aquí son los propios consumidores, y no los productores, quienes libremente hacen público su entusiasmo y admiración por una determinada obra. Con todo, existen casos de autores especialmente susceptibles a esta práctica, que han vetado explícitamente la posibilidad de publicar fanfictions sobre su obra. La Wikipedia cita como ejemplos de autores que ven con buenos ojos las fanfictions a J.K. Rowling y a Douglas Adams, y como a Anne Rice como enemiga de las mismas ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction ). Autores como Rice pueden, con mayor o menor éxito, prohibir que se publiquen fanfictions, pero difícilmente podrán prohibir que se escriban y lean. De nuevo estamos ante la paradoja antes mencionada: imposible controlar la distribución demasiado reducida, no solo por sus dimensiones imperceptibles sino también a causa de su carácter artesanal, casi familiar; imposible controlar la distribución masiva por Internet, no solo a causa de sus dimensiones monstruosas, sino, curiosamente, también a causa de su carácter artesanal y casi familiar (aunque en este caso los grupos de amigos cuenten a sus miembros por cientos de miles, y las familias tengan miembros que solo se conocen por un nick e ignoren en que punto del mapa se encuentran unos y otros). Por lo que respecta a los lugares de publicación de estos escritos, pueden establecerse dos grupos: por una parte tendríamos las páginas web dedicadas a las fanfictions o que incluyen estas entre sus contenidos, bien con una orientación general, incluyendo tantas subcategorías como sus autores y lectores deseen (es el caso de www.fanfiction.net, que más adelante comentaremos), bien dedicadas a un fan domain en particular (http://www.manwithoutfear.com, página dedicada al héroe del cómic Daredevil, incluye una sección de fanfictions, http://www.libraryofmoria.com/ está exclusivamente dedicada a la publicación de fanfictions sobre la obra de Tolkien The Lord of the Rings). El curioso lector puede entrar con libertad en estos sitios (a veces, en función del contenido de la página, para hacerlo debe afirmar su mayoría de edad). Por otra parte, las fanfictions han aprovechado también las comunidades del tipo de los grupos Yahoo! (una lista de correo en que todos los miembros, afiliados por su afinidad de intereses, reciben los correos del resto), o del tipo blog (como LiveJournal.com), en que cada autor dispone de un espacio en que publica sus ficciones, estableciendo, mediante una lista de favoritos, enlaces a otros espacios personales. Cuando entré en contacto con este tipo de creación, hace dos o tres años, los grupos de Yahoo! eran uno de los principales lugares de publicación y discusión de fanfictions, además de los sitios web dedicados a la publicación y discusión de historias en torno a una o varias ficciones madre. En la actualidad, este servicio ha cedido terreno a los blogs personales vinculados entre sí por afinidad de intereses. Las páginas web dedicadas a fanfictions suelen disponer de foro y además cada fanfiction suele ser comentada mediante un enlace a tal fin, generalmente rotulado reviews (y los comentarios pueden ser leídos por los visitantes). En el caso de las listas de correo y los blogs, el intercambio de opiniones es aún más rico, pues estas no quedan limitadas a una sección marginal. Cabe añadir que no se trata de medios excluyentes: prueba de ello es que varios grupos Yahoo! de intercambio de ficciones y comentarios entre miembros disponen, además, de una página web en que estas se archivan. En el epígrafe titulado "Géneros", dentro del artículo de la Wikipedia sobre fanfictions, se advierte que "debemos aclarar que la concepción de 'Géneros' va referida específicamente a los plots de los textos y no a una clasificación literaria" ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction ). Así, se proponen como ejemplos de diferentes géneros las diferentes ficciones madres (los fan domains) de las que depende la trama (plot) de la fanfiction en cuestión. A continuación, el artículo aclara que, desde un criterio literario, la gran mayoría de las fanfictions pertenecen al género de la narrativa, aunque –precisa— se dan raros casos de fanfiction en verso ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction ). Lo que ahora me interesa destacar, en materia de géneros, es que se percibe un afán sistematizador llevado muy lejos, y que mezcla sin empacho criterios temáticos (hasta se considera pertinente advertir al lector, cuando la historia no tiene happy end) con otros formales relativos a la extensión, el punto de vista adoptado por el narrador, etc. Se habla de songfics –aquellas que toman como punto de partida la letra de una canción ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Songfic )–, de drabbles –relatos de exactamente cien palabras, o en todo caso muy breves ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drabble )–, de alternative universes –cuando la localización y el argumento poco o nada tienen que ver con la ficción madre, y solo se conservan algunos elementos (por lo general, a los protagonistas)—, etc. No siempre hay acuerdo entre los diferentes teóricos de las fanfictions al describir estos términos. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que, una vez acuñados, estos términos parecen insuflados de vitalidad y pujanza, y actúan verdaderamente como generadores y condicionadores de las ficciones, y sobre todo, como códigos de emisión-recepción, como "horizontes de expectativas" que los lectores se esfuerzan por conocer y dominar. Una narración aparecerá frecuentemente encabezada por una serie de siglas y abreviaturas que la describen-clasifican y advierten al lector... pero lo más interesante de todo es que esas siglas funcionan a la vez como "géneros" superpuestos (en algo que no pretende ser literatura…) y, simultáneamente, como corsés y como estímulos. Una de las tendencias más curiosas, uno de los subgrupos con más seguidores, es el de las ficciones slash. Se trata de narraciones que inventan tramas amorosas/eróticas entre algunos de los personajes de la ficción original que da lugar a esa comunidad de fanfictions, o recrean tramas amorosas ya existentes en el original, desarrollándolas y solucionándolas de modo diferente al de la ficción-madre. Estas narraciones se acogen, habitualmente, al nombre genérico de slash: esta palabra, además de otros varios significados, es la que designa en inglés al signo gráfico de la barra oblicua (/), precisamente el signo utilizado para separar (en realidad, para unir) a los dos personajes de la ficción original entre los que establece una relación la fanfiction. Por lo general, se recrean relaciones amorosas que en la ficción original se mantienen en un plano de tensión, sin que los personajes en cuestión lleguen nunca a expresar sus sentimientos, o a estabilizar su relación, etc. Las fanfictions satisfarían, entonces, la ansiedad generada por la ficción-madre, y expanderían lo que en esa ficción madre queda en elipsis, o en alusiones más o menos veladas. El slash es la confirmación de que el recurso de la tensión sentimental o erótica, en la ficción-madre, ha funcionado, y ha generado una deliciosa ansiedad que hace precisa esta válvula de escape. Uno de los ejemplos paradigmáticos es el de las incontables fanfictions que recrean la relación de los protagonistas de la popular serie de televisión X-Files X. Este subgénero constituye, a mi parecer, un grupo bastante interesante, pues informan sobre el modo de leer (o de ver, en el caso de cine o televisión) ficciones, confirmando que, por encima del cuestionamiento posmoderno de géneros, normas, clichés… siguen teniendo una gran importancia asuntos como "pero… ¿al final comieron perdices?". No quiero con esto decir que las fanfictions orientadas al desarrollo de una relación sentimental no del todo resuelta en la ficción madre (o resuelta de un modo que resulte frustrante) sean una prueba de la ingenuidad de unos lectores o espectadores necesitados de mundos bien cerrados, completos, sin fisuras –de ficciones que les dejen dormir bien. De hecho, se constata la preferencia precisamente por ficciones madre no tan cerradas, en las que quedan cabos sueltos o cuyo modo de atar los cabos frustra al lector. Y este disfruta de esa frustración, que es precisamente la que le espolea a crear. En lugar de acostarse y dormir bien tras leer o ver una ficción en que todo queda dicho por el autor, el fan pasa la noche en vela escribiendo, y diciendo, él, lo que desde luego nunca propondrá como final definitivo, como última palabra, sino solo como una de las muchísimas, probablemente infinitas, posibles soluciones de una historia. Todavía más llamativo es constatar que buena parte de estas ficciones –quizás la mayoría, aunque no me he detenido a hacer números— están dedicadas a inventar o desarrollar tramas sentimentales entre personajes del mismo sexo, hasta el punto de que, por lo general, la etiqueta slash se utiliza como sinónimo de "fanfiction de temática homosexual", aunque ya hemos visto que, en principio, slash remite de modo general al desarrollo argumental de una trama amorosa entre dos personajes de la ficción original. Se trata de un fenómeno similar al del comic yaoi, surgido en Japón, pero que cuenta ya con seguidores (seguidoras, mayoritariamente) en otros países como Alemania e Italia. Aunque estos comics tienen lectores varones, están concebidos primordialmente para un público femenino.También en el slash la temática homoerótica, al parecer, son mayoría las autoras y lectoras, y el homoerotismo recreado es mucho más frecuentemente masculino. Sin duda, un estudio que aporte una perspectiva sociológica tendrá mucho que decir al respecto, pero no es esta la ocasión para desarrollarlo, ni yo la persona idónea para hacerlo. 3. ¿QUÉ HAY DE NUEVO? He retrasado hasta ahora formular explícitamente una pregunta crucial que, sin embargo, viene mascándose desde el comienzo del trabajo ¿es esto verdaderamente algo tan novedoso? Antes de responder, convendría que tuviésemos en cuenta la observación que se hace en la entrada correspondiente a "fanfiction" en la edición en español de la wikipedia: "Algunos sostienen que el poema épico de Virgilio, La Eneida, fue el primer trabajo de fanfiction, ya que está basada en La Odisea, de Homero" ( http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction ), o lo que apunta el artículo correspondiente en la versión inglesa de la Wikipedia: que para algunos, podrían ser consideradas versiones tempranas de fanfiction los evangelios apócrifos, las ediciones no autorizadas de novelas, etc., que puede verse en este moderno modo de literatura el equivalente actual a la tradición oral, y que la tradición clásica, por el uso laso que frecuentemente da a los mitos antiguos, es un claro antecedente de las fanfics (10). Esta última comparación me parece especialmente sugerente, como confirma el hecho, sorprendente y desconcertante a primera vista, pero muy lógico en realidad, de que en algunas páginas de fanfictions estén archivadas varias adscritas al fan domain "Mythology". ¿No es, en definitiva, la fanfiction, ficción sin más? Me siento tentada a responder que sí, pero no me parece que el soporte cibernético sea completamente ajeno a la recepción y a la disposición con que se crean y divulgan estos materiales, en fin, al horizonte de expectativas y a la existencia de unas ciertas convenciones asociadas a este grupo de obras. María José Vega ha señalado que la tecnología digital aplicada a la literatura ha producido un salto cuantitativo, en términos "de custodia, de accesibilidad, de interrelación", salto cuantitativo que "procura un importantísimo salto cualitativo" (2003: 12) (11). ¿Puede decirse que en las fanfictions el salto cuantitativo que, efectivamente, se ha producido (y que nadie osará negar) supone de inmediato y por sí solo un cambio cualitativo? Adelantaré mi conclusión: en principio, que estas ficciones se divulguen en Internet en lugar de hacerlo a través de ejemplares laboriosamente fotocopiados destinados a circular de mano en mano o por correo, cambia la magnitud de su alcance y las posibilidades de participación (mucha gente que nunca había oído hablar de fanzines ha descubierto las fanfictions a través de Internet); sin embargo, nada de esto afecta al proceso de creación en sí (de hecho, estas historias siguen escribiedose en programas como Word de Microsoft, exactamente igual que cualquier relato o novela destinada a la imprenta). Sí hay algo sobre lo que Internet sí tiene una clara influencia: la actitud de autores y lectores hacia el estatus de sus propias creaciones en relación con la literatura. Pero en mi opinión se trata de la intensificación de un efecto que existía antes de la irrupción de Internet. Ya el formato tradicional de los fanzines –su factura más o menos casera, sus ilustraciones, la mala calidad de su impresión y su papel—, así como su distribución marginal o reducida, propiciaban el que sus contenidos fuesen clasificados a priori como subliteratura o, mejor, como contracultura. En realidad, el soporte material del fanzine, y los géneros temáticos asociados a ellos (ciencia-ficción, espadas y brujería, etc.) han ocupado un lugar marginal respecto del canon, pero no exento de cierto prestigio, como permite traslucir la ligera diferencia entre las etiquetas "subliteratura" y "contracultura" (la primera apunta, más bien, a una limitación de la formación estética y la capacidad crítica de los lectores, mientras que la segunda denota una voluntaria transgresión de los principios estéticos y críticos canonizados, hija precisamente de una actitud crítica; esta voluntad de transgresión puede llevar a abrazar elementos considerados subculturales o subliterarios, pero que entonces pasan a ser utilizados conscientemente con una intención desestabilizadora). Internet subraya todavía con más fuerza esta peculiar posición respecto de lo considerado canónico. Como antes, se combinan sutilmente el afán democratizador y la cultura de masas (aún más de masas y más globalizadas hoy que durante el imperio del fanzine) con un elitismo preciosista y para iniciados (no todo el mundo conoce esa rara edición de Spiderman, ese minuto adicional de Star Wars solo incluido en la edición de DVD para coleccionistas, esa apostilla de Tolkien que dota de un nuevo sentido cierto pasaje de El Silmarillion…). El efecto de estos sobreentendidos culturales se multiplica vertiginosamente por obra del alcance de Internet. A esto se añade el que la red aún reviste a sus usuarios de un cierto crédito: al fin y al cabo, todavía no está al alcance de absolutamente todo el mundo (sin dejar de estar al alcance de todo aquel que se plantee remotamente esto), todavía se siente como algo muy moderno: todavía concede a sus usuarios una cómoda y accesible –¿prefabricada?— sensación de vanguardismo (para todos). El underground se estandariza, sin perder su toque de distinción marginal (aunque ahora el margen sea ancho y cómodo). Y la parafernalia cibernética, además, produce el efecto de asemejar el entorno real desde el que se crea y publica al de un relato de ciencia-ficción publicado con ambiciones futuristas en un fanzine de 1970. El que el malditismo contracultural se democratice y el que cualquiera pueda fantasear con ser un replicante que escribe historias (12), aumenta la tensión en la actitud hacia la literatura que ya los fanzines mostraban. En este punto relativo a la actitud de autores y lectores, sí creo que Internet ha podido suponer un cambio importante, al intensificar notablemente en sus lectores y autores la conciencia de selecto pero inmenso club maudite (sin las incomodidades de lo maudite). Pero, insisto, no creo que esto afecte a los cimientos de la creación. Tomemos como punto de partida una de las páginas más divulgadas, FanFiction.Net (http://www.fanfiction.net). Tiene un gran número de fanfics archivadas y un elevado número de visitas, y es una de las primeras ocurrencias en aparecer en los principales buscadores cuando introducimos términos de búsqueda como "fanfictions", "fics" o "fanfiction archives". En la página de inicio de FanFiction.Net encontramos las secciones siguientes: Anime/Manga, Book, Cartoon, Comic, Game, Misc "Miscelanea", Movie, TV Show. En total, FanFiction.Net tiene archivadas más de 1.546.429 historias (algunas breves, otras, compuestas de varios capítulos, como "Nightingale", basada en la saga del agente James Bond y firmada por Diamonds77, que alcanza veintiocho capítulos). La siguiente lista muestra (mínimamente redondeado) el número de ficciones almacenadas en cada una de las categorías a fecha de 13 de octubre de 2006: "Anime/Manga", 523390 "Books", más de 376500; "Cartoons", más de 78500; "Cómics", más de 17250; "Games", más de 146040; "Miscelanea", más de 49200; "Movies", más de 86320; "TV Shows", más de 269229. Cada una de estas categorías se subdivide en más subcategorías, que corresponden a los diferentes fandoms, la cantidad de estas subcategorías es variable, pero por lo general es muy elevada: en "Anime/Manga", 411 subcategorías; en "Games", 331 subcategorías; en "Books", 277 subcategorías; en "Miscelanea", 23 subcategorías; en "Cartoons", 179 subcategorías; en "Movies", 370 subcategorías; en "Comics", 53 subcategorías; en "TV Shows", 257. La categoría "Books" es, tal vez, la que más sorpresas depara, y lo es precisamente porque en ella se encuentran subcategorías o adscripciones que son viejas conocidas de la tradición literaria: tanto, que denominar a estas subcategorías "fandoms" resulta embarazoso. Mencionaré solo algunos ejemplos: "1984", "Aldoux Huxley", "Alexandre Dumas" (no se especifica, pero hasta donde he podido comprobar se trata de Dumas padre), "Alice in Wonderland", "Bible", "Greek Mythology", "Odissey", "H.G. Wells", "Jane Austen", "Charles Dickens", "C.S. Lewis". Como Landow hizo notar, en uno estudio sobre hipertexto que ya puede ser calificado de "clásico", el sistema del hipertexto (como tal sistema, prescindiendo de los aspectos más superficiales, como la mayor o menor comodidad de las herramientas y soportes, que evolucionan y cambian) se asemeja mucho a la noción de intertextualidad definida por Julia Kristeva —o, empleando la palabra utilizada por el propio Landow, que recoge mejor el cariz de la relación, la encarna (13). En efecto, el hipertexto viene a ser la cristalización, la materialización en forma de técnica (y, en la práctica, me atrevo a decir que su reducción, aunque en muchos aspectos se trate de una reducción útil) de esa infinita red de vínculos, referencias, afirmaciones, negaciones y citas en que se conforma la cultura, y que desde Kristeva solemos llamar "intertextualidad". El siguiente ejemplo es lo bastante elocuente por sí solo: entre los fandomains incluidos en la categoría destinada a libros en FanFiction.Net se cuenta un grupo rotulado "Jane Eyre". No espere el lector navegante encontrar entre las fanfictions contenidas bajo tal rótulo, una titulada Wide Sargasso Sea: no está, y sin embargo, bien podría, pues la novela de Jean Rhys es el ejemplo más palmario y exitoso de historia basada en Jane Eyre, y en ella, como en cualquier fanfiction, el reconocimiento que el lector haga de esta relación de intertextualidad forma parte, directamente, del –llamémoslo así— plan de la obra, del juego de la ficción. La coherencia de los criterios seguidos a la hora de establecer los grupos y subgrupos, los fan domains, puede ser muy discutible. Ciñéndonos a la página comentada, www.fanfiction.net, nos encontramos que "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" es un fan domain (que cuenta con 627 ficciones), mientras que; la categoría "Alexandre Dumas" convive con otra específicamente dedicada al domain "Count of Monte Cristo". "Edgar Allan Poe" debe contentarse con formar él solo una categoría (con 27 escritos), mientras que Robert Louis Stevenson no tiene una sola categoría dedicada a sus obras, sino una dedicada a "Treasure Island" (con 28 historias) y otra a "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" (38). En muchos casos, hay una relación directa entre el estreno de adaptaciones cinematográficas o televisivas basadas en otra fuente (libro, cómic, videojuego...) y la reactivación o explosión del domain original. Las 1579 fanfictions incluidas en el grupo de "C. S. Lewis" responden en su mayor parte a The Chronicles of Narnia, muy popularizadas tras la versión cinematográfica estrenada en 2005. Lord of the Rings era ya un fan domain bastante visitado por los devotos lectores de la novela de Tolkien, pero el estreno de cada una de las películas de la trilogía de Peter Jackson (y los estrenos en DVD, y de las versiones extendidas en DVD...) han provocado sucesivas oleadas creativas, hasta los 38824 textos almacenados hoy en este grupo. También la "independización" de The Count of Monte Cristo como categoría podría responder a la película basada en el libro. En el caso de "Les Miserables", grupo al que se adscriben 1418 textos, es el musical el que explica su popularidad, mientras que "Phantom of the Opera" puede ver explicadas sus 7215 textos por el musical y la película basada en éste (no directamente en la novela de Gaston Leroux). Otras páginas se muestran mucho más escrupulosas a este respecto, preocupándose por hacer distinciones como "movie-verse" o "book-verse", según el canon seguido por cada fanfiction (14), y los lectores suelen ser bastate estrictos al respecto, valorando el conocimiento de la ficción madre y el rigor y propiedad a la hora de recrearla. Ya mencioné, al comienzo de este trabajo la marcada tendencia de las páginas web dedicadas a la publicación y archivo de fanfictions a evitar, el menos en su presentación (y con frecuencia en todo el sitio), el término "literatura". Pero si habíamos creído que este tipo de escritura aparentemente desligada de lo literario era anticanónica por naturaleza, todo lo visto hasta ahora parece sugerir que lo que hace es, más bien, ignorar los cánones que no le interesan y sustituirlos por otros, con los que se muestra perfectamente respetuosa. 4. POR QUÉ LO LLAMAN FANFICTION CUANDO QUIEREN DECIR… ¿QUÉ? Especialmente, resulta desconcertante descubrir que en muchas páginas dedicadas a fanfictions de diversos domains se incluye una categoría denominada "originales" (o con algún sinónimo). Parece evidente que se trata de una contradictio in terminis, pues ya vimos que prácticamente lo único que define de modo general a todas las fanfics es precisamente su referencia intertextual a una ficción madre. ¿Cuál es la razón de que se incluya esta categoría? Será mejor que reformulemos la pregunta: ¿qué lleva al escritor de una historia original a elegir, para publicar su obra, el medio deliberadamente no literario de las fanfictions? En términos generales, creo que la respuesta es la menor tensión que este contexto sugiere, al negar de entrada toda pretensión literaria. Los lectores serán más benévolos: no buscan el pulso de la nueva vanguardia creadora: buscan, nada más, historias entretenidas. Pero cuando por fin parecía que nos movíamos en terreno seguro (con la seguridad que daba la promesa de no pisar el respectable terreno de las belles lettres), nos topamos con otro hecho que nos hace reflexionar sobre la relación de estos escritos con la literatura, y es la frecuencia con que, al elogiar una determinada fanfiction, los lectores subrayan, como signo de calidad –de superioridad sobre otras fanfictions— la calidad literaria. Reproduzco a continuación algunos comentarios referidos a dos historias que se presentaron como fan fictions, adscritas nada más y nada menos que a categorías como "Mitología", "Libros", aunque con la coartada de que, por los días en que esta historia se envió a distintos sitios web y grupos de Yahoo! estaba a punto de estrenarse la película Troy (2004) –que, por cierto, suscitó una avalancha de fanfictions de tema homérico (debo reconocer que utilizar así aplicado el término fanfictions no deja de resultarme extravagante). Algunos de los comentarios recibidos por estas dos historias, o por alguna de ellas, fueron: "Oh my, this was poetic and lovely." "Original, poetic, and literary are good words for it." "Powerfully and beautifully written." "Powerful and very moving, beautifully written. You write in a very classic style befitting your subject. I enjoyed reading this very much." "I loved your fics "Memory of Troy" and "Far Away from Troy". Troy fics are so hard to find. Yours are wonderful, I really like your writing style. Some of the best fics based on Troy I've come across so far." "They are so beautifully written with words that gave life itself besides the descriptions. I have never seen such language being used before and truly, you have mastered it to perfection." "Your a wonderful writer." "I love the ending so much that I read it a couple more times lol "laughing out loudly". I even saved it in a notebok." "It's superbly lyrical, sad, and emotive." "Your words were the perfect blend of poetry and plot" "I am always happy to beta your work for you, it is such a rare pleasure to edit for someone who writes so well. " "This was an amazing piece of work. I just don't know how to better express my feelings after reading it other than to say: Wow. Thank you for sharing this with us. I greatly look forward to your next piece of literary work." "This was beautifully and skillfully written. Like your first piece, you manage to completely catpure the feel of the genre you are writing in. This is prose, my dear, not fanfiction." "You have a unique way with words. Someone said you wrote prose, and I agree." Estos comentarios, y especialmente los dos citados en último lugar, reflejan a la perfección esa ambigua posición de las fanfictions y de sus autores y lectores ante la literatura. La autoproclamada falta de pretensiones literarias "serias" coexiste con un anhelo de corrección y superación del que nos habla, por ejemplo, la existencia de los ya mencionados correctores que pulen desde la ortografía y la gramática hasta aspectos del contenido, hacen sugerencias relativas al desarrollo de la trama o discuten la caracterización de los personajes (el alcance de correcciones y sugerencias suele pactarse entre el beta-reader y el autor, lo que prueba que existe un respeto bastante canónico hacia este último). En parte, responde a este mismo deseo de "mejorar" las fanfictions que se escriben la posibilidad que muchas de estas páginas y comunidades brindan de lanzar propuestas argumentales o retos (el término inglés es challenges) para que algún autor las recoja (aunque esto puede interpretarse también como un aumento del poder del lector, que puede así pedir a la carta lo que desea leer, pero creo que en todo caso se trata de un avance que no cuestiona la categoría autorial). Incluso el que una página como www.fanfiction.net ponga a disposición de los usuarios un diccionario de sinónimos e ideas afines, o el que algunos autores se recomienden diversas páginas de técnicas de creación literaria asemeja bastante la práctica de las fanfictions a un taller de escritura creativa. La despreocupación o la renuncia directa a la calidad literaria actúan como una coartada que garantiza la falta de presión, de exigencias del entorno, pero que no anula el aprecio por lo literario (otra cuestión sería definir qué suelen apreciar los lectores como literario). 5. PERDIDOS EN EL CIBERESPACIO (GUÍA DEL AUTOESTOPISTA CIBERNÉTICO) También resulta muy llamativo el comentario que anota "I even saved it in a note book". No es una excepción: con cierta frecuencia se encuentra, en foros y comentarios, que algunos lectores revelan su costumbre de imprimir las fanfictions que más les gustan, o que desean releer, o leer en algún lugar donde no dispongan de un monitor –parece que sigue activo el viejo anhelo de poder leer en la bañera que al que Landow (1997: 20) aludía como una de las principales desventajas que los lectores encontraban al hipertexto. Pero no se trata tan solo de una cuestión de comodidad, sino sobre todo de preocupación por el almacenamiento seguro de los textos: el almacenaje de textos en Internet, que tantos problemas (económicos, de espacio, etc.) resuelve, parece indisolublemente unido a una sensación de fragilidad y caducidad. La fiabilidad de un texto, su fijación, son poco menos que imposibles, pero incluso despreocupándonos de las variantes (¿hasta qué punto? ¿cuántas variantes se pueden aceptar sin que el texto se convierta en otro?), no siempre es posible acudir a la Gran Biblioteca y encontrar aquella historia que a uno le conmovió, o en la que uno encontró una idea, una frase tal vez, interesantes, o que sólo causó indiferencia y ahora, sin embargo, creemos que podría ofrecernos algo más. En la Biblioteca de Babel la búsqueda de las Vindicaciones solo producía, en lugar de la promesa de felicidad esperada, desaliento porque "… los buscadores no recordaban que la posibilidad de que un hombre encuentre la suya, o alguna pérfida variación de la suya, es computable en cero". También la posibilidad de encontrar dos veces el mismo relato, aun cuando nos movamos en un campo más o menos manejable de anillos de comunidades más o menos familiares, al cabo de un tiempo se va desvaneciendo: esto se cumple indefectiblemente para el caso de ficciones que tan solo se divulgaron mediante su envío a un grupo Yahoo!, y hasta en las páginas más cuidadas por sus responsables (aquellas en que la dirección no cambia de pronto y sin aviso, los archivos se mantienen, etc.), la amenaza de una súbita desaparición persiste y está presente –como desagradable, aunque a veces imprecisa, coacción— en las mentes de los lectores y autores. Incluso a pesar de que se suele otorgar a las fanfictions una condición fungible (como divertimentos lúdicos, sin pretensiones literarias), es corriente encontrar en foros y grupos llamadas de socorro dando señas de una fanfiction perdida que un día alguien leyó y ya no puede localizar. ¿Es este deseo de disponibilidad perdurable un prejuicio de lectores formados en la relativa seguridad de la imprenta? De ser así, ¿el proceso es reversible?, ¿cabe esperar un cambio en las expectativas de los lectores cuando tratan con textos difundidos a través de Internet? No tengo respuestas para estas preguntas, pero me parece que apuntan a un deseo esencial de los lectores, al menos de los lectores post-Gutenberg. Lo que está en juego no es tanto releer como la posibilidad de releer: la negación de esta posibilidad parece causar una ansiedad en los lectores. Y a menudo existe el deseo real de releer una historia en particular, por lo que no encontrarla resulta frustrante. Ya anteriormente me he referido al acusadísimo afán clasificatorio (y por tanto, implícitamente teorizador) de las fanfictions, con ocasión de tratar los géneros que habitualmente se distinguen. De hecho, por regla general estas tienen un encabezamiento más o menos fijo en el que aparecen, junto a su título, el nombre del autor y el disclaimer, una serie de indicaciones sobre su contenido, estilo, etc… que clasifican la ficción y dan al lector una información mínima pero a la vez lo más exacta posible sobre lo que va a encontrar. Las etiquetas obedecen a criterios muy diferentes, y proliferan con una fertilidad tal que con frecuencia parecen anticiparse a la existencia de ficciones que vengan a justificar su acuñación. ¿Por qué cunde de tal modo el discurso teórico en una esfera de la creación en principio tan libre, lúdica antes que ambiciosa, falta de prejuicios y, sobre todo, de pretensiones? Se me ocurren dos interpretaciones no excluyentes, sino complementarias, de esta tendencia a clasificar y teorizar sobre una forma de escritura que de entrada se presenta como libérrima y remisa a toda norma. En parte, ocurre que nos encontramos con un terreno que ofrece una novedad muy llamativa en cuanto al formato (aunque no siempre, como vemos, en cuanto a contenidos y prácticas), y nos invade el sentimiento de que este territorio podrá ser un material virgen para poner a prueba en él nuestros conceptos teóricos tradicionales, que en la literatura tal y como hasta hoy la conocíamos parecían universalmente válidos, pero que tal vez no funcionen fuera de ese laboratorio ideal, en otra atmósfera, con otra gravedad. Pero, por otro lado, subyace a este furor teorizador otra intención: es como si se quisiera ahorrar al lector la lectura de textos que no le interesan, para que pueda emplear sus muy finitas fuerzas en seguir la búsqueda de los textos que sí le interesen en un ciberespacio que es, inabarcable, y posiblemente, como la Biblioteca de Babel (como el mundo), ilimitado y periódico. Un detalle como este –el que se facilite al lector encontrar una fic a la medida de sus deseos— ¿nos habla de un mayor poder del lector? Será, en todo caso… 6. …POR ENCIMA DEL CADÁVER DEL AUTOR. Desde mediados de los años noventa se han sucedido los estudios dedicados a indagar en qué medida las categorías clásicas (más o menos clásicas) son válidas para el estudio de la literatura en Internet, o bien reclaman, si no categorías completamente nuevas (que pudiera ser), una seria redefinición de las antiguas. Una de esas categorías a las que el Ciberespacio parece poner en jaque (más en jaque aún de lo que ya lo estaba desde los posestructuralismos, deconstruccionismos, etc.) es la del autor. Pues bien, a los escritores y lectores de fanfictions no parece preocuparles demasiado el rumor de que el autor ha muerto (como tampoco les preocupa en absoluto a los lectores que acuden a las librerías y siguen tercamente pidiendo las obras por el nombre de sus autores, y hasta pidiendo a estos que se las firmen). Podríamos creer que todos los escritores de fanfictions ignoran por completo las direcciones que la teoría y la crítica literaria han seguido desde los años sesenta, pero no creo que eso baste para explicar esta renuencia a dar el tiro de gracia al autor. En primer lugar, aventuro que no pocos lectores y escritores de fics tienen una respetable formación literaria y teórica, universitaria en muchos casos (me atrevo a adelantar esta suposición basándome en algunas críticas a fanfictions en las que he encontrado hábilmente aplicados conceptos de, por ejemplo, la Deconstrucción y los Gender Studies). Por otro lado, si realmente la muerte del autor fuese un hecho, se percibiría no solamente entre esos privilegiados que se han enterado de la noticia los primeros, sino, antes o después, entre todos los participantes de la literatura, incluso entre los que no hubiesen tenido acceso a esa información clasificada (a esa crónica de una muerte anunciada). Son muchos los lectores y escritores de fanfictions como para borrarles sin más del tinglado literario: podrán no contar mucho en los cánones de obras más memorables, y no marcar las líneas innovadoras por donde habrá de crearse la literatura más valiosa, pero esto no puede justificar el que no se les tenga en cuenta en absoluto: mucha gente escribe y lee fanfictions, y el estudio de la Literatura, si es el estudio de lo que se lee y se escribe, no puede silenciarlas por completo. Podría pensarse que en un ámbito de la creación que surge precisamente del "plagio" creativo, los creadores no prestan demasiada atención a una cuestión como la autoría; pues bien, no es así. Existen unas normas no siempre (pero sí muy frecuentemente) escritas, en las que se determinan con claridad los límites a la hora de hacer uso de planteamientos o argumentos de otro autor de fanfics: no sólo es obligada (en la medida en que puede serlo) la mención, sino que sulee requerirse el permiso explícito del autor original (en este caso, no basta con un disclamer…). Y no faltan casos de fics eliminadas de los archivos o listas de correos tras descubrirse que estaban inspiradas en otra fanfiction (15). Puede aducirse que el uso generalizado de nicks con escaso o nulo poder identificativo corrobora la muerte del autor. Personalmente no creo que sea así: en los foros dedicados a la publicación y discusión, los nicks, por absurdos que sean, funcionan como marcas identificativas (y, sobre todo, distintivas: distinguen a un autor de todos los demás). Que un nick pueda parecerle a alguien chusco, ridículo o sonrojante no resta un ápice de validez a los elogios o críticas que a su portador le dirijan los lectores, ni a la univocidad de estos: se refieren a él y a nadie más. En cualquier caso, hay algo que resulta más llamativo todavía: con mucha frecuencia se solicita a los escritores de fics una ficha personal: por supuesto, ellos pueden rehusar rellenarla, y también pueden mentir o matizar cuanto quieran..., pero el gusto que parece existir por este tipo de fichas es elocuente. La creciente utilización como soportes de fanfictions de blogs, en los que el carácter personal se acentúa (y poco importa que esa persona sea 'máscara' o rostro verdadero) subraya la debilidad del público por un cadáver del que parece muy difícil deshacerse: el autor. Quizá de las fanfictions publicadas y leídas en Internet pueda predicarse con toda razón que "El Autor es sólo una localización donde el lenguaje (ecos, repeticiones, intertextualidades) se cruza continuamente" (Pérez Parejo, Ramón, 2004: http://www.ucm.es/info/especulo/numero26 /crisisau.html ). Es probable, incluso, una parte de los autores y lectores de fanfictions están al tanto de estas propuestas del Postestructuralismo, y puede incluso que las compartan. Pero estos planteamientos no parecen condicionar la mayor parte de las impresiones y reacciones generadas por las fanfictions de las que queda constancia en los comentarios de los foros y de grupos, donde se tiende a subrayar la labor del autor (a pesar de que, de entrada, el trabajar por lo general con temas, tramas, personajes y planteamientos deudores explícitamente de otros propiciaría el cuestionamiento de ideas como el "mérito" autorial, etc.), y donde a veces se apela a conceptos tan románticos como la inspiración o el genio (a veces, con cierto dejo de ironía, pero una ironía destinada, creo, a anular cualquier apariencia de petulancia en un ámbito esencialmente lúdico, como es el de las fanfictions, y no a cuestionar los conceptos mismos). La potestad del autor para dirigir y explicar su obra no suele ponerse en entredicho; en más de una ocasión he encontrado, siguiendo inmediatamente a una sugerencia sobre la línea de la trama, concesiones del tipo: "Nevermind, ok, it's your fic". La lejanía, en el vagaroso espacio virtual, de autores que se hacen llamar "Flicky", "Don Ombligo" o "Vamp" es real y palpable (mejor dicho, precisamente, no palpable), y en ese sentido sí parece que el papel del autor, y sobre todo sus atributos simbólicos de poder (retrato, caligrafía autógrafa, biografía y leyenda personal, intervención pública, etc.) han perdido claramente espacio. Pero esto es tan cierto como que no parece fácil que el proceso vaya más allá y el autor pierda el seguro reducto que le ha quedado. Creo que las siguientes palabras de Ramón Espejo, en las que se sintetiza la esencia de la propuesta barthiana de la muerte del Autor, proporcionan dos importantes pistas sobre las razones del limitado alcance de esa reducción del protagonismo del autor en el universo fanfiction: La institución del autor, que durante siglos había regentado un cariz sagrado, pierde ahora su carácter de iniciado capaz de manipular una materia que nadie más puede moldear. La obra literaria se transforma en texto, es decir, en un tejido forjado a partir de la escritura del autor y de la lectura activa de los lectores, que hacen conexiones de sentido sin tener en cuenta la primera intención de significado. Con ello se perfila la idea de que una obra altera su significado a través del tiempo y el texto cobra protagonismo. La obra literaria se transforma en texto, es decir, en un tejido forjado a partir de la escritura del autor y de la lectura activa de los lectores, que hacen conexiones de sentido sin tener en cuenta la primera intención de significado. (Pérez Parejo, Ramón, 2004: http://www.ucm.es/info/especulo/numero26 /crisisau.html ) "Cariz sagrado", "a través del tiempo" y "lectura activa" son los sintagmas en los que creo encontrar la clave: el carácter contracultural (y orgulloso de serlo) de las fanfiction se aleja voluntariamente de todo cariz sagrado: el autor de fanfictions no va a ver colgar su retrato en ninguna galería, ni va a entrar en diccionarios (y menos todavía en academias). En el ciberespacio no se percibe que el autor esté sobre ningún pedestal, y puede que por eso tampoco sea mucho el interés en bajarle de él; a cambio de esta modestia en lo referente al reconocimiento extraliterario que la comunidad lectora hace de ellos, se le permita mantener una parcela de poder en lo intraliterario (su competencia, sus derechos sobre el texto) sobre la que, en general, hay bastante respeto. Las peculiares características del medio de difusión digital (novedad, informalidad…) no suponen necesariamente una conciencia de desacralización autorial, ni siquiera una intensa reflexión sobre ello. Más importante todavía me parece la segunda razón, y es la vida efímera que se suele conceder a las fanfictions: a nadie (ni al autor, ni al teórico de las fanfictions, si lo hubiese, y ocasionalmente los hay) le va a preocupar demasiado lo que se haga de una fanfiction en cuestión "a través del tiempo": creo que no exagero si afirmo que no existe tal cosa como la posteridad para las fanfictions. En primer lugar, su carácter suele por lo general se efímero, en un sentido muy literal: ficciones que pudieron leerse unos meses atrás, y que pudieron tener varios miles de lectores desaparecen al cabo de ese tiempo sin dejar rastro. Y también en un sentido menos material, pero más profundo y decisivo para lo que nos importa, su vida es efímera: como antes afirmé, parece que no es lo más habitual entre los lectores la práctica de releer fanfictions (lo podemos suponer precisamente porque a veces, en casos de una fanfiction muy elogiada, algunos lectores dejan comentarios en los que aluden a que incluso, tienen intención de releer esa fic, o a que de hecho la han leído ¡más de una vez!). Es verdad que en los casos de páginas con archivos más o menos estables siempre puede aparecer un nuevo miembro que lea por primera vez historias que ya fueron leídas (y a lo sumo releídas una vez...) por el resto de miembros de esa comunidad. Su lectura de esa historia en cuestión vendría a ser lo más parecido a la posteridad de la obra literaria... Pocas veces este tipo de situación parece suscitar sentidos completamente revolucionarios, novedosos, aportados al texto por el lector, sin contar con el autor, o contra él (en realidad, no recuerdo ningún caso). Puede responderse que, en realidad, la muerte del autor concierne más a un modo de leer, a una actitud del lector ante el texto, que al reconocimiento externo (institucional, o social, de cortesía) que se haga de la labor de un autor, y es verdad. Pero en ese aspecto decisivo, central, la muerte del autor implica a un lector activo, capaz de asumir las tareas destinadas tradicionalmente al autor, dispuesto a tomar las riendas de la interpretación, y que la lectura de fanfictions es una lectura "de consumo", efímera, que proporciona un entretenimiento o un placer rápido y poco elaborado a un lector que suspende, en el ejercicio de su lectura, esas capacidades interpretativas, subversivas y suplantadoras de las que tal vez da buena cuenta cuando lee otro tipo de textos... La muerte del autor anunciada por Barthes adquiere aquí una aplicación práctica que refuerza sus postulados. Por lo pronto, se produce una democratización de la autoría, ya que poco importa el prestigio del nombre propio del autor a la hora de poder publicar en internet. Muchas almas solitarias, sumidas en el anonimato (si lo prefieren) o en los estrechos márgenes de una dirección de correo electrónico, exhiben sin pudor sus obras; una turba de exiliados expone ante el mundo entero su tedio, su imaginación y sus fantasías. Poco importan entonces los nombres. Existe la posibilidad en muchos casos de interferir a placer en los textos de la red o, en su caso, sugerir al autor cambios y transformaciones sustanciales, incluso proponer que se dedique a otra cosa. El lector se convierte en el verdadero artífice de la obra y muestra definitivamente su vasto poder, hasta ahora sólo sugerido como promesa de futuro por Barthes, Foucault y Derrida. El lector-autor, en un medio que aún está en pañales, ignora aún cómo gobernar esta fabulosa autonomía interactiva. Va siendo necesario concederle ya otro status. Se produce definitivamente el traspaso de poder entre autor y lector. (Pérez Parejo, Ramón, 2004: title="http://www.ucm.es/info/especulo/n umero26/crisisau.html" href="http://www.ucm.es/info/especulo/numero26/crisisau.html" > http://www.ucm.es/info/especulo/numero26 /crisisau.html ) Esto que Ramón Pérez Parejo enuncia, refiriéndose de modo general a la literatura en Internet, no es posible aplicarlo sin problemas a las fanfictions, a pesar de que marcas como la anonimia o la pseudonimia y, si se quiere, la falta de pudor, funcionen por igual, o incluso sean más acusadas, dado ese asumido carácter contracultural y desenfadado del que se hace gala con descarado orgullo. Antes bien, creo que se percibe, en la ciberliteratura en general y en las fanfictions muy acusadamente, la reverencia por el autor que Gómez Trueba ha explicado así: … a pesar de todas las implicaciones comerciales que haya en ello, creo que todavía seguimos atribuyendo a los escritores esa capacidad especial que les confirió sobre todo el Romanticismo para saber ver y describir aquello que la mayoría no sabemos percibir sin su ayuda. Asimismo, considero que, de manera más o menos consciente, todavía seguimos asignando al acto creador artístico un valor excepcional (otra cosa es que por diversas circunstancias históricas y culturales cada vez sean más los que se atrevan a experimentarlo). (Gómez Trueba, 2004: 14). 7. CONCLUSIONES (UNA COMUNICACIÓN CON UN FINAL ABIERTO Como dije antes, creo que el cambio cuantitativo introducido por el uso de Internet como medio de difusión sí ha deparado un cambio de cierta importancia que afecta a la actitud de los lectores y autores, al intensificar la sensación de estar escribiendo en otra parte del mundo, alejada del canon y los manuales, bibliotecas, etc. Internet concede la libertad de una inmensa fraternidad desenfadada. Pero, conseguida la coartada liberadora de la no litearariedad, los pasos siguientes son sospechosamente parecidos a los que suele seguir la literatura canónica. Detalles como la obsesión clasificatoria, el deseo de hacer perdurables los textos, el argumento de la calidad literaria y una concepción de la autoría impregnada de romanticismo parecen indicar que, tan pronto como ahuyentan a los teóricos y críticos afirmado no hacer literatura y optando por un medio informal y heterodoxo como Internet, los autores y lectores de fanfictions se dedican a hacer algo que funciona de una manera muy, muy parecida a como lo ha venido haciendo desde hace siglos la Literatura. Referencias 1 Los trabajos de John Lavagnino (2003) y María Morrás (2003) son dos de los varios exámenes sobre las posibilidades que el sistema hipertextual ofrece a la filología y la crítica textual. 2 Como es sabido, se atribuye la paternidad del término hipertexto a Theodor Nelson, que se refiriría con este neologismo, en la década de los sesenta, a la escritura no secuencial posibilitada por las nuevas tecnologías; no obstante, fue en los años ochenta cuando se materializaron los primeros resultados reales vislumbrados por Nelson (cfr. Santos Unamuno, 2003: 78). Al parecer, la idea bautizada por Nelson había sido ya enunciada por Vannevar Bush en la década de los 40 (Espen J. Aarseth, 1997: 89). Es preciso aclarar que el hipertexto es un sistema y no un objeto (Stuart Moulthrop, 2003a: 29-30), y por tanto interesa saber cómo actúa, más que todas sus posibilidades de realización, hoy por hoy no agotadas: "Un hipertexto está formado por texto y enlaces (links) que pueden abrirse o activarse para remitir a otros textos (o a otros tipos de información visual o auditiva), que, a su vez, contienen enlaces que remiten a nuevos textos, y así sucesivamente. En teoría, la red de remisiones no tiene principio ni fin: cada hipertexto procura la posibilidad de continuar la lectura de otro u otros hipertextos, que, a su vez están unidos a otros y así ad infinitum. Los enlaces no sólo relacionan entre sí textos distintos, sino también textos y otros medios no verbales." (Vega, 2003: 9). 3 Sin embargo, en las páginas dedicadas a divulgar en la plataforma de la red textos no creados digitalmente, sí que se encuentra bastante poesía, y no es de extrañar, dado que los medios tradicionales de edición son reacios a publicar en papel, más costoso, algo tan poco comercial como suele ser la poesía. 4 Teresa Gómez Trueba, 2002-2003: http://www.ucm.es/info/especulo/numero22 /cre_red.html. Algunos párrafos más adelante, Gómez Trueba expresa aún más claramente su opinión: "Sin duda, existen usos de las nuevas tecnologías de cara a la creación literaria, a mi juicio, mucho más interesantes y prometedores la hiperficción constructiva o en colaboración. Me refiero a todas aquellas creaciones literarias disponibles en línea que, bien creadas en solitario o en colectividad, abandonan la linealidad narrativa propia de las ficciones descritas hasta aquí, para ofrecernos una ficción laberíntica o abierta en la que el usuario puede optar por diversos trayectos de lectura. Adelanto que, en mi opinión, es aquí, y no en la mera colectividad, donde radica el interés y las posibilidades de la hiperficción" (Ibídem). Véase también Gómez Trueba, 2004. 5 Es posible encontrar el término escrito así, fanfictions, o por separado, fan fictions; en adelante utilizaré siempre la primera de estas formas. 6 Teresa Gómez Trueba, 2002-2003: http://www.ucm.es/info/especulo/numero22 /cre_red.html [ 7] Advierte Fauth que "Navegar por la red puede servir de rápido antídoto contra la creciente euforia de los defensores de la hipernarrativa. La mayoría de los relatos hipertextuales que pueden encontrarse allí son torpes, poco satisfactorios y carentes de valor artístico. En cuanto se agota la novedad de hacer click con el ratón sobre los iconos y las palabras subrayadas no quedan muchos motivos para el entusiasmo" (2003: 120), y más adelante: "muchas de las hipernarraciones online carecen de contenido y calidad de escritura, porque la novedad del hipertexto relega las demás preocupaciones estéticas a un segundo plano" (120-121). 8 Existe abundante material en Internet dedicado a la definición y descripción de las fanfictions y sus variedades (de hecho, uno de los aspectos sobre los que llamaremos la atención es la tendencia, dentro de los propios ámbitos de creación de fanfictions, a teorizar sobre este tipo de literatura). Resultan muy recomendables al respecto las entradas "fanfiction" de la Wikipedia, que informan en profundidad sobre los antecedentes, historia, variedades más comunes, etc. Aquí nos limitaremos a apuntar aquellas características y peculiaridades de las fan fiction que suscitan la reflexión sobre la relación de esta forma de literatura con el canon y las formas tradicionales 9 "Como apunte histórico, cabe comentar que antes de 1965, el término fanfiction era usado en entre los fans de la ciencia-ficción para referirse a escritos hechos por fans publicados en fanzines, a diferencia de los escritos publicados profesionalmente. Este uso está ahora obsoleto." (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction ). [ 10] En la versión inglesa leemos: "One of the broadest definitions of fan fiction is simply unauthorized written work based on a published one. In this interpretation, works such as the books of the Biblical Apocrypha are sometimes used as an early example of fan fiction, and unauthorized print sequels to popular novels such as Robinson Crusoe are also considered a form of fan fiction, albeit an often illegal one. Fan fiction is also seen by many as a modern equivalent of the oral literature tradition of shared stories. In this view, retellings of fairy tales or mythology can be considered fan fiction, especially if they significantly alter the original version of the story; in this view, the television series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys could be considered a form of fan fiction based on the original Greek myths about Hercules." (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfic). Podrían añadirse a las comparaciones propuestas por la versión en inglés de la Wkipedia otras muchas. Janet H. Murray, por ejemplo, ha hecho notar la proximidad de ciertas formas de hipertexto a la commedia dell'arte, y creo que la comparación puede hacerse extensiva a cierto aspecto de las fanfictions: la aceptación, por parte de lectores y autores, de una serie de convenciones que atañen a las líneas argumentales y al trazado de personajes, y que vienen dadas por la ficción madre. Incluso las variaciones se valoran, precisamente, tomando esas convenciones como referencia. 11 También Ramón Pérez Parejo expresa con acierto las posibles repercusiones de un elemento extraliterario, como es el soporte de difusión, en la concepción y configuración de la literatura: "Ocurre, sin embargo, que una nueva ficción se está abriendo camino en el multimedia, no sólo versionando obras pensadas para formato libro, sino ficciones nuevas, nacidas para ser descodificadas desde el nuevo medio tecnológico. Esas nuevas fabulaciones, verdadero futuro de buena parte de la literatura en no muchos años (como demuestra el hecho de que algunos autores han publicado sus obras únicamente por esta vía), adquieren su verdadera y completa significación desde la plataforma tecnológica, desde donde deberán ser analizadas y comprendidas". (Pérez Parejo, Ramón, 2004: http://www.ucm.es/info/especulo/numero26 /crisisau.html). [ 12] No es posible no comentar aquí el recurso de Yahoo! para evitar que en sus listas de correo diferentes empresas introduzcan direcciones e identidades falsas con la finalidad de enviar publicidad. Al darse de alta en uno de estos grupos, se requiere al usuario una prueba (leer una palabra escrita confusamente, por lo general) para "comprobar que no es usted un robot spam". Ante este requerimiento se le plantean al aspirante dos preguntas, a cual más insidiosa: la primera, si no será sólo cuestión de tiempo conseguir que un robot spam logre superar la prueba tan bien o mejor que cualquier humano (y la respuesta, naturalmente, es sí); la segunda, todavía más incómoda, si verdaderamente uno está seguro de no ser un robot spam… 13 La cita de Landow extiende los nexos del hipertexto a otros conceptos de la crítica posestructuralista: "... como muchas obras recientes de posestructuralistas como Roland Barthes y Jacques Derrida, el hipertexto concibe de nuevo postulados considerados convencionales durante mucho tiempo, sobre escritores y lectores y los textos que escriben y leen. El enlazamiento electrónico, que es una de las características definidoras del hipertexto, encarna además las nociones de intertextualidad de Julia Kristeva, el énfasis de Mikhail Bajtin en la diversidad de voces, las nociones de redes de poder de Michel Foucault y las ideas de 'pensamiento nómada' en rizoma de Gilles Deleuze y Félix Guattari" (1997: 17). Conviene, no obstante, traer aquí la advertencia hecha por Aarseth al respecto de esta amplia visión del hipertexto propuesta por Landow: "Ampliar la noción de hipertexto para que incluya ... la alusión intertextual ... sólo hará que el concepto resulte inútil para el discurso crítico. El término de Landow 'hipertexto implícito' implica que una alusión y un enlace son esencialmente lo mismo, pero sólo hace falta un sistema de hipertexto con ambos, alusiones y enlaces, para ver que obran de diferentes maneras y deben considerarse como dos herramientas literarias distintas" (1997: 92). Personalmente, considero que la diferencia concierne a la realización, la materialización del vínculo –implícita, mental y cultural en el caso de la alusión, explícita y tecnológica, mecánica, en el caso del hipertexto—; esta diferencia puede ser importante y desde luego se percibe a primera vista, pero en modo alguno eso prueba que el enlace no sea la realización física y tecnológica de la alusión (como, de hecho, creo que es). 14 En el caso de la página http://www.lotrfanfiction.com/categories .php,, por ejemplo, se distinguen, entre otras, book-verse y movie-verse; hay también casos de páginas dedicadas en exclusiva a fanfictions que siguen la versión cinematográfica de una obra preexistente: es el caso de http://xmenmovieverse.com/ o http://www.xmmff.com/movieverse.htm, dedicadas ambas a fanfictions basadas en la película basada en los cómics sobre los famosos X-Men. 15 Ha hecho notar idéntico respeto autorial, en la ciberliteratura en general, Teresa Gómez Trueba (2004: 15). Esta obra esta publicada bajo la licencia Reconocimiento - NoComercial - CompartirIgual 2.5